Terralibero
Terralibero, also known as simply "The Republic", is a capitalist, anarchic nation that illegally occupies some of the central area of America. It is rouge nation, in violation of ESCA law. History During the aftermaths of the Great Social Revolution of 2012, many anti-progressives banded together and formed an illicit terrorist union that brought back archaic ideals and laws, under the guise of freedom. The Council tried to reason with the terrorists, but they were steadfast in their backwards views. When negotiation broke down, the great Armed Forces of the Council was forced to take action against the country, now known as Terralibero and, to the south, the American Confederacy. The grand army of the people took back swaths of land and imprisoned several key terrorist leaders. However, the liberation of places like the Carolinas prompted the ruthless attack on the ESCA from the north. A devestating terrorist attack on October 12th, 2028, almost destroyed New York City. Thousands died in this thoughtless attack on the good people of America. The armies of Terralibero quickly retreated as they saw the might of the Council to be overwhelming, however. Since that tragic day, the Council has regrown, more powerful than ever before. The fascists in New Mexico started a fungal infection that devastated many of the enemies of the Revolution. The ESCA was kept safe by futuristic technology and progressive policies. While the terrorists killed themselves off in petty wars and diseases, the Council only grew stronger. By the 2040s, we had a new asset. The Apex Model Warriors for Proletariat Revenge Fighters, now a common sight in streets of the Domes, were completed. They are designed to keep you safe from terrorist attacks, and to eventually help our armies in finally taking back what is rightfully ours from the capitalists. Within only a few years, scientists predict a world under Communist rule. Climate change will be tackled, the playing field will be leveled, and the Council's benevolent arm will reach across the entire Earth! Science and progressiveness will flourish! We will never again be harmed by Terralibero! Those Who Labor Maintain The Fabric Of The World! Hope! Change! Tolerance! For the Council! Government Terralibero is an anarchy; its government has almost no power. Therefore, it is very weak and vulnerable. Its capital city is in Jefferson City, Missouri. The Republic has an anti-progressive government that restricts the life of its proletariat and forces people to live a meaningless existance as capitalist slaves. Armed Forces The Republican armed forces are inferior to our own. They use powered exoskeletons in their Powered Infantry, a weak attempt to counter the crushing power of the Apex drones. Their normal armed forces is based on outdated technology such as propeller planes and chemical bombs. In the late 2030s, Socialist spies obtained a piece of technology from Terralibero called the Mind/Body Displacement System. The primitive prototype was soon brought up to ESCA standards and was mass produced. You now can see an adaptment of the technology at your local Memory Center, located at the Humanity and Social Structure building in any dome. This technology, originally deisgned for sadistic martial purposes, has been adapted for peaceful use. The Memory Transfer device is used now to streamline workers' labor by removing memories that may be a hinderance to efficiency. Some would suggest that the Council's technology is inferior to Terralibero's, because of their possession of antimatter and laser weapons and nanotube armor. The Council assures its happy citizens that our government has all of these as well, at levels far more advanced than the enemy's. Anybody seen spreading these lies should be reported to the Humanity and Social Structure center for immediate memory reassignment.